Her Bosses
by Serenity200571
Summary: Yeap a Glenn and Mark story cannot seem to resist them. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DO NOT READ
1. Chapter 1

Checking her outfit in the mirror she twirled around, yep will have to do at 5ft nothing in her bare feet, she pulled on the heels. Here skirt was thigh length and her top a silk ivory coloured shirt. At just 30 years old, she looked good, her figure was packed in all the right places, after having her daughter 12 years ago today ,god had decided that she was to keep her large breasts, which at times she hated. Shaking her brown hair out she let it fall in curls around her face, her hazel eyes checking to see what her daughter was up to.

Sarah was her Christmas gift as she called her due on boxing day yet came a few weeks early surprising them all, especially her bosses. She had got the job at 17 in the UK working on promoting the WWE over there, Vince had been so impressed with her work, he moved her to the US to work with two of his star wrestlers Mark and Glenn. For someone so small and young she had both men wrapped around her little finger before they knew it, both their wives impressed with the way she dealt with them. To her they were her big brothers Mark coming up to 48 next year and Glenn 46 years even thought she claimed they were like her family, her feelings for both men had changed over the years, more so when they had found her beaten and bloody behind a night club on her 18th birthday. She never gave them the information they both wanted who the hell had done this to her?. To this day she never told them what had happened, they pretty much pieced it together and knew one day they would find the bastard that had beaten her and raped her resulting in little Sarah

Both men and their wives were there at her birth and treated her as theirs, to Nicky it was the family she always wanted. Even though she had fallen deeply in love with both men she kept her feelings to herself not only for respect for them but mainly for the wives, what would be the point anyway both were happily married had been for 15 years.

"Sarah honey you ready yet?"

"Yes mummy" it still made her heart swell with pride when her daughter called her that, most of her friends thought it was babyish to still call her mum, mummy but Sarah never cared. It was her way and sod the rest, she would have to speak to the guys about that it was all good and well teaching her daughter to be independent , yet she needed to learn about tolerance and patience. Well that could wait, seeing her in the mirror, behind her,she couldn't believe how tall she was getting , her blue eyes and cheeky smile made her more beautiful.

"Wow honey look at you, so grown up almost a teenager"

She loved the outfit from her ugg boots, navy tights, denim shorts with gold lettering stitched on various letters from the alphabet, her knitted snow man jumper, well it was two weeks away from Christmas, and her long brown hair up in a ponytail, she may be 12 but she was still her baby girl

"So Mark , Glenn and the family coming?"

"I think so sweetheart the guys didnt mention Sara and Mags which is unusual, damn there's the door can you go get it"

"Sure mum and hurry up I want to get as much time as possible at Winter Wonderland before we meet my friends at the ice rink" walking back to her mum she gave her the biggest hug telling her how much she loved her. That was one thing Nicky made sure of was Sarah knew how much she was loved. Seeing her run off with a big smile on her face she finished getting ready. Hearing the men laugh and hug her she was surprised she didn't hear their wives voices. Both men had acted strange this last week, but she couldn't get to the bottom of it, never mind. Putting her earing in she heard footsteps coming into the room, her eyes lifted up connecting with emerald green ones. He looked so sexy with his black shirt on, black dress pants, hair tied back in a low tail. What got her was the tempting skin showing where his first three buttons were undone, showing his silver chain that matched the bracelet around his wrist. Having a silly crush on one of her bosses was not a good thing, hearing another set of feet she saw Glenn there too., dressed almost identical to Mark, except Glenn's shirt had a white pinstripe down it.

Both men seemed to devour her as she finished getting ready, making her aware of their height and strength, how she wished they would both throw her down on the bed and fuck her, it hadn.t gone unnoticed by either men the desire that had flashed through her eyes, they had known her long enough , to see she wasn't good at hiding her feelings, saying that it could have been their imagination.

"Mags and Sara won't be coming they apologise and have sent Sarah a heap of gifts darlin"

"Oh why? it's not like them is all ok?"

"We are divorcing Nicky both of us, it's not working anymore, we want different things and with being on the road it's putting a strain on our marriages" looking at Glenn then at Mark she was shocked, these two handsome sexy men would soon be free agents, whilst she felt sorry for them all, she felt sick for herself. The amount of women, diva.s and fans alike that would throw themselves at them the minute the divorce was final, made her feel sick to the stomach. Could she watch them start new relationships with women when she wanted them both herself. Enough it was Sarah's birthday and she had a fun day planned

"I am so sorry to hear that, i don't know what to say"

"Mummy! you have to see what i got"

"Ok darling coming" as she walked past the men she was sure she heard a soft whisper from them both we wish you sounded like.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you say something?" she turned back to them seeing the innocent butter wouldn't melt in their mouths looks they both had on their faces. Feeling the heat creep into her cheeks she knew she was going red, damn,it wasn't her imagination she could tell they had said it.

"Little red there Nicky got a problem darlin?"

"Er no, I... i mean"

"Never known you to be tongue-tied honey"

"Did you say what I think you said" gulping she waited not wanting to know the answer if she was wrong but praying to god she wasn't

"How far will you go little one to get the answer" staring into Mark's eyes she could see the need behind them, no this was not happening, her daughter was downstairs, never had either of these two men over stepped their boundaries. Never had they shown any interest yet by looking at them both she felt...

"Anything" she whispered just to see what would happen, she could smell them both tonight, it was power and different to anything she had smelt before. Glenn pushed her gently into the wall of the hallway

"I bet your wonderfully submissive aren't you Nicky?"

The question shocked her, yes she said she would do anything for the answer but this threw her.

" I need..." Licking her lips she had to move, make her body that was slowly coming to life for them, to move go downstairs and be with her daughter. Mark leaned forward his lips almost touching hers his voice low and husky

"You need us darlin" and with that both walked downstairs to an excited Sarah, still opening all her gifts that their soon to be ex wives sent. Nicky slumped against the wall, it was true what they said she needed them, but what had happened to make them seem to want her.

After splashing water on her face, she cooled herself down enough to head downstairs, seeing Sarah so excited with all her gifts, she couldn't help but smile. Telling both Mark and Glenn to tell their wives a big thank you, both men scowled at her, was she not listening to anything they said. Time will show her, Nicky saw the open lust in both men's eyes Mark's emerald eyes contrasted with his dark hair, whilst Glenn's were... god what was she thinking both were hot when they weren't scowling. Grabbing an excited Sarah with promises of looking over the gifts more later they headed out, checking her watch they would get about 3 hours in at Winter Wonderland before Sarah met her friends

Mark drove, with Glenn up front as the girls sat in the back

"Mummy can we skate and get hot chocolate and i want to see the elves and Santa, I know he may not be the real one but we need to make sure the young ones know he is, I hope they have the big grotto and the falling snow"

"Darlin if they don't Glenn and I will make sure we find some' after all you aren't 12 everyday so what ever you and your mum want you get" catching Nicky's eyes in the mirror his sent the message loud and clear, she could have them if she wanted, Licking her lips she was shocked at the desire flashing in Mark's eyes as he watched ever movement almost crashing the truck into the vehicle in front.

"Need to keep your eyes on the road Mark"  
"Well don't do that and I will"

"What you doing mummy?"

"Nothing sweetheart all i did was lick my lips" hearing two moans coming from the front she was more confused than ever why the hell would these men have this sudden change. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to see how far she could push.

"After all they needed wetting "

"I have something I could wet them with honey" Nicky gasped in shock, when Glenn came out with that.

"Glenn I cannot possibly think what you could have"

"Here honey" reaching forward Nicky waited as he placed a tube in her hand, dreading to look down she slowly lowered her eyes. Lip balm! looking up she saw both men smirking, oh she was so going to get them back for that.

They had a great time together following Sarah as she guided them around the Wonderland, eventually after around 2 hours they stopped at one of the various hot chocolate cabins, which also sold mulled wine and mince pies. Grabbing some seats Mark and Glenn headed to the counter as Nicky sat with Sarah.

"Thank you mummy I love it here and with you lot"

"Good it is kinda special isn't it' next year you may want to come with your friends on your own"  
"No mummy this is me and you, i can spend any time with my friends this will always be our time no matter how old i am . love you "

"Love you to sweetheart, so much"

"Mummy when I meet with Lucy, Angie, jess and amie later what are you doing as you were meant to be going for a meal in the restaurant overlooking the large ice rink "

which was just outside the Winter Wonderland, Nicky wasn.t sure now as things seemed to have changed completely.

"I don't know yet"

"Don't know what honey?" Glenn came back with hot chocolates for himself, Mark and Sarah, A large mulled wine for Nicky. as he passed them over the table he placed the softest of kisses on Nicky.s nape so quick she wasn't sure if he had or hadn't. Ignoring it she replied to his question

"Sarah was asking what i was going to do once she meets her friends""

"Well as far as Mark and I are concerned we are having a meal like we planned overlooking the ice rink, so we can keep an eye on Sarah and her friends. Why do you ask?"

"Well with your wives not being here i was just..."

"Darlin we ain't changing our plans just because our soon to be ex wives aren.t coming"

Placing the mince pies on the table Mark took full advantage of Nicky.s exposed nape and quickly nipped the skin showing, which in turn almost had Nicky falling off the seat.

"Careful there darlin, what on earth has gotten into you" Looking at him and then Glenn she wondered if she had actually dreamt what they had done or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Both men knew exactly what they were doing to her, a kiss here, a nip there, keep her guessing, wanting, aching and needing..In time she would be theirs ,the whole reason they were divorcing their wives sat in front of them packed in one sexy little package, yet she had no damn idea. Neither knew when their feelings changed but they had, both wante,d her and they were having her, if Nicky had any idea what they had planned for her she would run a mile.

Sipping her mulled wine, she glanced at her bosses, unsure of what they were up to, ignoring them for now she concentrated on Sarah laughing when she noticed the cream from her hot chocolate on her nose.

"So sweetheart we have around 45 minutes before the girls arrive what do you want to do after this?" Glenn asked Sarah after she had wiped her nose

"Can we go into the grotto again see the reindeer's, then I will grab my skates and wait for the gang. Mummy can I have some money for the rink, I know you have already paid for our food but it's just in case..." before she could finish her sentence Mark handed her a handful of notes.

"There you go darlin should cover around four hot chocolates each with all the trimmings and more. Don't look at me like that Nicky we know full well what the girls are like and how much they all love hot chocolate" Leaning over to her he placed his lips against her ear

"Keep looking at me like that darlin and i will place you over my knee and spank your ass I will not tolerate dirty looks" his tongue flicked out and licked her ear, causing Nicky to shiver not just from his action, but the words he had used. With Glenn talking about being submissive and now Mark about not tolerating she was getting hot. Looking into his eyes she saw the raw need, she hadn't imagine anything, her bosses wanted her. As her eyes quickly darted to Glenn she saw the same promises in his eyes. Throwing a look at him and then at Mark she patiently waited to see what they would do, after all they were in a public place with her daughter.

Both men were getting annoyed, she was definatley pushing their buttons for now she was safe after all they couldn't do anything here and in front of Sarah however little did Nicky know they had a surprise for both of them later. Sarah and her friends were staying at the winter hotel with one of the mum's and Nicky was staying with them. Mark had planned it months back with April, Lucy's mum, they thought it would be a great treat for the girls and a break for Nicky.

The hotel was at the back of the Winter wonderland, with fake snow, trees and even a restaurant made of ice. Glenn had sorted the rooms out, well the large suite at the top of the hotel, overlooking the Wonderland. They had ensured the girls had everything from a roaring fire to roast the marshmallows on, well April would do that with them. Each girl had a bag made up and a few gifts, they had pulled out all the stops for Sarah, they classed her as their daughter too and loved her like she was.

As for Nicky the plans they had for her were so different, they would be staying in the hotel too, however Nicky wouldn't be needing a bag, pyjamas or clothes. Both men planned on having her naked with them as her warmth, so far she hadn't slapped their faces as yet, so maybe this will work out.

"Sarah sweetie have you finished we can go look around the Christmas market over there for a while to as well as the grotto if that is ok?"

"Sure mummy let's go" as she gave her daughter the rubbish to throw in the bin Nicky leaned back in her chair closing her eyes for a moment. Feeling lips caress her neck she opened her eyes looking straight into Glenn.

"So I wasn't imagining"

"No honey you weren't " as he moved away she watched him grab Sarah around the waist and swinging her round, Nicky smiled to herself he was like a dad to her. Mark moved next to Nicky helping her off the seat, he dropped his lips to hers pinching a kiss.

"Mark what is going on?"

"Haven't you worked it out yet darlin ?"

"What i think and what you may want seem to be going down a path i am not sure I want to go down, you are both married..."

"Soon to be divorced the papers have gone in already"

"But why Mark I don't understand you and Sara, Glenn and Mags were ..."

"Come on Mummy"

"We will discuss this later Nicky, when we are alone and without young eyes " Nicky stepped back what on earth did they have planned for her. Should she be scared or excited she wasn't sure.

Sarah met her friends about an hour later, Nicky was surprised to see April with them

"Hi honey what are you doing here oh no tell me Lucy hasn't got to go early the girls had ..."

"Gosh no haven't Mark and Glenn told you" looking at the men then at Nicky, April wondered if she had put her foot in it

"Well darlin Glenn, April and I thought it would be a great idea for the girls to stay in the Wonderland hotel, we sorted them with the suite at the top"

"OH WOW Mark oh thank you thank you guys did you hear that we are staying here tonight" Sarah hugged him tightly, then went over then to hug Glenn, both knew they had made one little girls dream come true, along with her friends, now they had to see what Nicky's reaction would be.

"Well that's great thank you so much I heard that it has a roaring fire, oh wow what a lovely surprise but what about their pyjamas i have nothing sorted for a sleep over"

"All taken care of sweetheart, I asked April to help, each girl has an overnight bag etc" replied Glenn glad that both men had done this, seeing the happiness in both their girls faces.

"I don't know what to say except thank you, so I guess April you and I are..."

"Nah Nicky you have other plans, I am playing babysitter whilst you get a break, I believe these two have something planned"

Nicky gasped how long had they been planning this? and what on earth did they have planned that would result in her being away from Sarah, who by now had gone onto the ice rink with her friends happy and laughing.

"But... I... aren't we?"

"So many questions little one running through that head of yours isn't there and we will take great pleasure in answering each and everyone you ask us in privacy later, for now shut that beautiful mouth, stop those thoughts and just enjoy the rest of the afternoon and evening ok" all Nicky could do was nod, her head was racing with a million and one questions, the main one being would she actually get to make love with her bosses?,

,


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you for your reviews follows and favourites very much appreciated xx

The afternoon soon turned to evening, and the girls had skated for hours, with red faces and beaming smiles they removed their skates and changed back into boots.

"wow mummy that was fantastic, even though we have had lunch I am still hungry"

"All the skating sweetheart makes you hungry" pulling Sarah to her she hugged her tight, Nicky had ignored both men most of the afternoon,opting to go round the market with April, knowing Mark and Glenn would keep an eye on the girls. Neither were happy with her, yet they knew when they got her to themselves later she would suffer.

"Well I guess we are all heading to the ice restaurant for a late tea then and later

you girls can have marshmallows and chat to your heart's content"

Mark guided them to the back of the wonderland, through a snowy corridor covered in fairy lights into the foyer of the ice restaurant. A waiter showed them to their table which was situated along the main window, so you could see the grotto and the ice rink, yet they couldn't see you. After ordering their food, the girls started to slump, the day had taken a lot out of them, and looking at her watch Nicky was surprised to see it was almost 8-00 , no wonder they were tired, Mark choose the moment carefully, whilst the girls attention were on the skaters.

"You ignored us part of the day darlin not a wise move after your performance this morning. I told you I wouldn't tolerate such behaviour. I wonder shall I put you over my knee now or let Glenn do it?" seeing her go red, he almost smirked when she lifted her shocked eyes to his, seeing the seriousness on his face, her own drained of all colour.

"A little too soon for public punishment " he muttered seeing the relief in her eyes.

Nicky had been shocked to the core with his words, surely he didn't mean it, yet seeing the promise in his eyes, he wouldn't think twice about spanking her ass. How she wanted to scream at them both, ask what they hell they thought they were up to. For fuck sake they were still married men, yet they were acting as though they were single and she was next on their list. And all this talk about punishment had her aching for it, she had never experienced that side of herself, she had certainly read about it. Fancied trying it with an older man, as they would have the experience, yet it would have to be someone she trusted. It was as if both men had crept into her deepest darkest secrets and aimed on putting them into reality.

After eating , the adults guided the tired girls up to the suite, saying goodnight and giving her daughter a cuddle. Sarah accepted the excuse that her bosses needed to go through some paperwork, as Nicky followed Mark and Glenn out, her stomach churning with what was going to happen..

Going down a floor, they entered another suite, not as big as above but just as beautiful. Glenn went to the bar situated on the right hand side of the room, pouring both Mark and himself a shot, he located the wine in the fridge and poured Nicky a large glass. He knew she would need it. They had been patient, they had waited for months for this moment and now it was here, well they hoped it would go as planned. Walking over to the table he placed the glasses down as Mark spoke to Nicky.

"I asked you earlier today how far would you go little one to get the answer and what did you reply?" staring at him she could feel the heat coming into her cheeks just like before.

"Answer me!"

"Anything" she softly whispered her head lowering

"Remove your outfit"

"Pardon"

"You said you would do anything so I am telling you, no let me rephrase that I am ordering you to remove your outfit"

Ok she had said she would do anything, and at the time she meant it.,after all it had been safe with all those people around her, but now in the privacy of her bosses suite could she do this?. Would it be so difficult to strip for him, after all they had been part of her secret fantasy for years. Slowly, she reached for her shirt, her fingers unsure. Mark waited patiently watching her swallow, wondering if she would go through with his demands, she wasn't a kid but she was still young. When they had discussed this both men, admitted she may be to young and innocent for what they wanted from her, after all there was an 18 year and 16 year age gap. Would she want two older men to dominate her, his breathing almost stopped when she pulled off her top gripping it till her knuckles went white, taking the top from her he gave it Glenn to hang up.

"Good girl " he smirked as Nickys mouth went dry. Once Glenn disappeared into another room in the suite, Mark guided her to the table.

"Sit there" pointing to it, he helped her on, resisting the urges to caress her soft skin. The wood was cool under her, a contrast to the warmth of her blood pumping through er veins as Mark's eyes took his fill of her almost naked body.

"lean back, I want your head right at the edge"

Obeying without thought, her heels scrapping the wood as she moved back. The result ended with her on eye level of Mark's tented pants. Cupping her chin he slowly brought his mouth down to hers, her desire must have shown in her eyes as he dipped his head again to taste her.

Moving his tongue over her lips he sure knew how to kiss, yet with his experience and older years he would have easily mastered it. As he thrust his tongue into her warm mouth, he placed his hand around her neck firm enough to let her know his strength.

Her moan built-in her throat, as he deepened the kiss, his hands moving to her breasts, slipping his fingers inside her bra to her hardening nipples.

Hearing muffled footsteps she tried to sit up

"No Nicky stay where you are" he whispered his lips still on hers. moving her head slightly she saw Glenn standing there his eyes roaming all over her body. Mark was attractive yet Glenn was just as handsome.

Watching as he undid his shirt, his body toned to perfection, he may not be as well muscled as Mark, yet he was still making her wet. Both men now had their shirts off, as they watched her

"You are beautiful sweetheart, Mark said you had held out on us, covering this sexy body up at work tut tut" Ripping her bra off in haste he gathered her breasts in his hands, pushing them both together so he could take both hardened nipples in to his mouth

Nicky moaned never in all her dreams would she have initiated this, she loved the attention she was getting. glancing at Mark then at Glenn she actually wondered if they had fucked each other.

"Now darlin are you getting the answers to some of your questions that have gone round in that mind of yours"

"Yes" she managed to gasp out as Glenn pulled her nipples deeper into his warm depths.

"Now Nicky if anything happens that you do not like you let us know, we may stop or we may turn it up a notch, but i think you are going to enjoy tonight as much as we do"

Unzipping his pants he pulled out the most enormous cock she had ever seen. Ok she had only had two boyfriends since the rape, but this was, well she just prayed it would fit where ever he planned on placing it. She knew it would stretch her and fill her up, looking at Glenn she guessed he would be the same size, what had she let herself in for, to them she was tiny, petit would they hurt her with their size and strength.

Her eyes met Mark's seeing the smirk on his face

"Open up Nicky this is your punishment for your behaviour earlier"

Pushing his thick, swollen head over her tongue. The skin was smooth yet firm and tasted slightly salty. Glenn moved around the table and placed a hand over her breast as he undid his didn.t have anytime to see how big he was as Mark picked up the pace, focusing all her attention back to him.

Nicky.s eyes locked with Marks as he moved deeper into her mouth, his hands cradled her head, taking the strain off her neck as he pushed in, touching the back of her throat she twisted and squirmed to get away

'Be gentle Mark, she will need to be trained into taking our sizes"

"She will get there, if she doesn't i will have to find another way to punish her" Mark smirked as he pressed deeper.

Glenn bent over her hips shocked at how hot she was as he applied his mouth over her panties, drawing the thin fabric aside he slid his tongue up and down her folds, tasting her

Mark worked her mouth, finally getting her to take all off him, she had the base of his cock against her lips and her nose pushed against his body, whilst Glenn pleasures her pussy her world started to swim, moaning she coughed then panicked gagging with it all Mark pulled out and caressed her face.'

Glenn pulled up from his feast and laughed

"Nicky sweetheart you need to put as much effort into pleasing us as you do in your work, we need to train you not to gag" Glenn's words shocked her she didn't know what to say, what to think, why couldn't she just as k them what the hell was going on. So Mark took the opportunity to answer for her.

"Might as well teach her now Glenn after all she will sucking us off most of the time" Feeling her head being turned Glenn's cock slid over her lips, he tasted wonderful, he slowly pushed in never giving her more than she could handle. She looked up to see his head thrown back and his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Mark pulled off her soaking panties as Glenn rocked in and out of her mouth. Suddenly Mark's mouth kissed her softly feeling his long tongue lick along her folds she jerked suddenly and tried to shut her legs, her moan cut off by Glenn's erection.

"Relax" someone said her head to hazy to make out the voice, as Mark continued to lick his way along her folds flicking her clit and opening her up for him. Bringing her to the point of orgasm but not letting her go over. Glenn rammed his cock into her mouth letting her feel him pulse, as he stopped thrusting he lightly slapped her .

"We are taking it easy with you at the moment, our anger at your behaviour would hurt you, so both of us have calmed it a little" squeezing her breasts he placed a kiss on the tips.

"We need to move this to the bedroom" as both men supported her they walked into a room. Nicky froze, what the hell! Handcuffs dangled form a wall, cuffs for ankles as well as chains, she knew exactly what they were all for she had seen them in movies she watched.

"NO!" trying to escape, her eyes wide with fear, both men wondered if they had pushed to far too quick


	5. Chapter 5

"She's new to this Mark I think having two will be overwhelming for her"

Nicky gulped both of them together could she do this? Both men would be large, god Mark was enormous. What the hell was she thinking they were still married she should tell them they had over stepped their boundaries on being her bosses. She would put it down to almost Christmas they didn't know what they were doing. Who was she kidding, if there was one thing she knew about them both, they never did anything they didn't want to do. Again Mark took the decision away from her.

"We can take this hole darlin" he traced her lips

"Your sweet pussy" he rammed two thick fingers roughly into her , as she was nice and wet she offered no resistance until he pulled out.

"Or your sweet ass"

"I know you have never been shared honey so Mark and I will be gentle to start, Later when you have had us a few times and are more comfortable we can try new ways. I warn you now Nicky we will not tolerate back chat, rudeness or ignorance, they will be dealt with harshly, no matter where we are outside or in, if there is an audience or not, If we see if fit to punish you we will, The one thing we do promise it would never be done in front of Sarah or within Sarah's ear shot, we class her as our daughter both of us. A child should not hear the screams we will rip from your throat. Now Nicky does any of that bother you?"

"So what will I be to you?"

"Our toy"

Their toy a thing for them to play with, use and abuse, no mention of love, but then what had she expected. She should say no, but the thought of these men turning to other women made her cold. In time she prayed they would fall in love with her, like she had them.

"Ok" she was shocked at her words, after all nice girls did not fuck married men, and they sure as hell didn't open their legs for men to take turns fucking them.

Glenn handed her the wine she had not even noticed when he left the room to get it. the men watched her as they downed theirs.

"Have you submitted to anyone?"

"No"

"Ever been fucked annally?" Mark needed to know how far they could go, as both were well aware of how endowed they were, they could easily rip her apart .

"No" reaching for her glass he placed it on the side, placing his hand around her neck he bent her forward until she was level with his cock. Pushing passed her lips she opened up .

"Tongue her ass thoroughly Glenn I want her screaming"

Warm hands clamped down on her hips. holding her in place as Glenn moved his tongue around her ass.

"We're going to tie you up" his voice lowering his lips brushing against her ear feeling something hard pressed against her ass he caressed her shoulders , calming her, after a moment of pain the toy made its way past her tight opening, it felt strange having something inside her there. Mark pulled away from her as he took her hands behind her back and tied them together with the silk scarves he had hidden in the side drawer.

"You won't be needing your hands to please us tonight" Glenn forced her to kneel which she did slowly, she felt mildly uncomfortable and terribly exposed. Mark clamped both hands on thwack of her neck and drove himself forward, locking his knees and lifting her up as he thrust himself down her throat. He finally after what felt like hours released her as she collapsed coughing and spluttering, she felt use whilst he fucked her mouth. Hands lifted her as she was carried over to the wall, her legs cuffed each at the end of a long chain, a few moments later a net was looped under her ass, waist and shoulders.

"Let yourself go we have you" as Glenn supported her back, they stretched the net out until it cradled her and she was able to relax into it as her arms were cuffed, Mark pressed a button on the wall and the chains began to shorten until she was spread-eagle, level with their cocks.

Glenn moved to her mouth as Mark held her head so he could use her.

"Fuck when you whimper like that, your throat contracts and massages me, It.s incredible" Nicky couldn't help but whimper causing Glenn to throw his head back as he roared his release, as soon as he had come his seed almost choking her she couldn't breath. Giving her a moment if that, Mark then trust inside her mouth balls-deep , it was so sudden and unexpected she couldn't breath, struggling she tried to pull away yet the restraints held her secure. Mark eased up enough to allow her to breathe but didn't stop. in and out he trust until he too shot his seed down her throat.

Glenn moved towards her hard and ready,

"Do you want this Nicky?"

"Please"

Carefully he entered her flesh gripping him it was a tight fit as he moved, he was so big that every inch of her was packed . Mark leaned over her and tongued her clit while Glenn continued to stoke in and out of her, causing her to arch back and raise her hips she let out a moan. Her orgasm ripped through her as she came hard , bucking and screaming the chains rattled and it wasn't until her orgasm subsided did she realise that she had taken all off Glenn's cock in her without any problem.

Allowing her to settle they moved her onto the bed, as Mark pulled the plug from her ass he lubed her up

"No please no" she whispered suddenly frightened her was so big he would hurt her of that she was sure.

"Shush Nicky" Mark calmed her

"The sooner we do this the better get the pain out-of-the-way" she started to cry as his arms wrapped around her

"It will be ok" he mumbled she shivered in his hold. as he inched his way into her, moving slowly letting her get use to him. Despite the pain she was also excited as she watched Glenn next to her pumping his cock. Before she knew it Mark was buried in her ass, his big hands grasping her waist as he started to move. Glenn helped to move her on her side, so she could face him, seeing the excitement in his eyes and wasn't surprised when he thrust into her pussy. Between Mark.s trust and Glenn's she was hitting her orgasm again. Mark pulled out and then fully entered her ass, as Glenn did the same with her pussy, Mark cut off her screams with his hand over her mouth as both rammed in deep and stayed there she had never felt anything like it.. She had four hands pleasuring her, touching her, two mouths kissing her, nipping or biting.

"Are you ready little one we are going to pound into you? Mark kissed her lips

" We like it rough Nicky are you going to take it like a good girl"

"I... I think so" both men turned it up taking full advantage of her, they were brutal, she had never been fucked so hard. as Glenn sucked her nipples hurting her in the process, yet she never felt it , her body felt like it was being ripped apart, her screams coming from her mouth, all three came. both men unloading their cocks deep inside her.

Her whole body felt sore, aching in places she never knew could hurt. Both men told her she was to rest, after they pampered her in the bath, washing her throughly before they placed her sated body under the duvet, both stayed with her until she fell asleep..


	6. Chapter 6

SLowly coming to Nicky ached in places she didn't know existed, her bosses had been rough with her, and she wasn't sure if she should complain, she knew what they had done was beyond boss and employee. In fact if Vince found out he would fine their asses and ban them from the arenas for a while, which they would certainly take out on her. She felt used tonight and that hurt the most, they had to be using her until their divorces were through, and dumb stupid idiot she was she let them, why because she loved them. Heading into the bathroom it hurt to walk, both men were large and they had almost ripped her in half, sinking on the floor, she noticed the marks they had left on her naked body, a bite here, a bruise there. Glenn had told her they liked it rough and boy had they proved it, did their wives take this from them? Was this the reason they were divorcing, could they no longer take the abuse to their bodies from their husbands ?. Yet was it normal to have cum as hard as she did, as many times as she did for her bosses.

Calling herself all sorts of stupid, she climbed into the shower, needing to wash away... What was she thinking wash away what, she hadn't shouted no, yes she had when Mark took her ass, but she hadn't meant it, pure fear had set in but once he was inside her she screamed her pleasure. She was a slut, a fuck toy, wasn't that what they said she was their toy. If it stopped them seeking others, then she would have to accept it, no way could she let them date other women, she would keep them to herself. take everything they had to offer and more. She just prayed her body would hold up for it, as she sure hurt now. Hearing a knock at the door she pulled herself together, covering her body with a bathrobe

"Just a sec..."

"Open the door" Mark's voice was harsh, looking in the mirror she shook her head hoping they didn't want another round, maybe if she ignored him, yeah right he wouldn't think twice about kicking the door in. Unlocking the door she took a step back hands on her hips

"What you so horny you want to go again?"  
Mark's jaw tensed what the hell was she going on about, he had come to check on her, see how much damage they had done. She was like a kitten all claws and spitting, how cute she looked, yet her words angered him. His emerald eyes darkened , showing his anger, as they turned forest green, Nicky knew she had pissed him off, looking away her face was burning. Fingering her hair pretending she was fascinated with it, she tried to show no fear, yet her whole body was trembling. Why had she said that, why antagonize him, he dominated her now both in work and out. He deserved her respect, she had given her consent for them both to treat as they had.

Looking at him he was gorgeous with his black long hair hanging around his shoulders, left alone from when she ran her fingers through it almost ripping it out by the roots, when she came by his tongue. He was dangerous when in this mood and she had pushed him into it.

"Enough pampering, you were sexy before and even more so now" Mark stepped forward wanting to take her in his arms, tell her how much he loved her, but that would take him out of the role , she had given him permission to be in. Nicky moved back, the bathroom door slamming shut.

"You and I need to have a chat"

"Can't it wait till later?"

"NO!" he backed her up as far as she could go, until the walls hit her back. Despite herself , her breathing increased. fully aware of Mark, she froze trying to put her face into a neutral mask and raised her gaze to his. He looked well and truly fucked, tried too as if he wanted nothing better than to sink onto a comfy bed with her in his arms. Yes wishful thinking on her part, but how lovely it would be.

"From now on it is my right to take you when I want, if that be fucking you hard or sucking my cock. You do well to remember that Nicky" His hand went around her throat his thumb pressing lightly into her skin under her jaw, suddenly slamming his hips forward he pined her into place.

"I'm here to warn you from now on you belong to us, is that clear Nicky?" the shock on her face had him almost taking the words back, had he known she loved them,he would never have used this tactic. For years they had wanted her and now they had finally admitted their feelings to themselves, they were having her and they were keeping her. No other man would touch what was theirs, and should she go near one she would be punished, as far as they knew this was the only way they could have her, as the doms to her submissive.

"I SAID IS THAT FUCKING CLEAR NICKY?" tears threatened to fall from her eyes, yet she would not give him the satisfaction, lifting her eyes to his she shot daggers at him.

"Look at me like that again Nicky and I will fuck you , and believe me sweetheart I know how damn sore you are, I know you could hardly walk to the bathroom we did you good. So I will ask again is that clear?"

"Yes" dropping her to the floor he left the bathroom without saying another word. Nicky sank to the floor sobbing what the hell had she let herself in for.

"How is our baby?" Glenn turned to him surprised to see the anger pouring from him, locating the jack d he poured Mark a large one, shocked at the trembling in the other man's hand as he took the drink. Mark drank deep, had he really just spoken to Nicky like that, threatened her like a dom, it hurt him to do that.

"Our kitten is a spitting hell cat and i..."

"And you what Mark?"

"I took the role as dom, told her she was submissive to us, that I would do what I liked to her, that she belonged to us now"

"You did what?"

"Hell Glenn you were in that bedroom too, we made her submit to us, and the sad thing about it all is she loved it"

"I know but come on Mark, we did that to see how far we could push her, to be honest I am disgusted with my behaviour, never would I treat the woman i love like we did tonight with her"

"Well i guess it turned out differently from what we expected, but if it's how she wants it we have to play by her rules, I ain't losing her Glenn"

"Ok the rougher the better I guess who would have thought our little one had a secret submissive side to her, god Mark when the hell did we fall in love with her?"

"I don't know Glenn but I sure wouldn't change it for anything "

Nicky rubbed her throat, the tears falling down her face, she had accept this new, scary relationship with her bosses, she was unsure how this would go. If she stepped out of line would they punish her?, Would they do it in public, what if she went out to a club with her friends a lot of them male, Would her bosses become her worse nightmare? or her hottest fantasy?. So many thoughts going through her head, her body needed rest it had been an unexpected night, tomorrow would be a new day. How far would her bosses make her go..


	7. Chapter 7

After crying herself to sleep Nicky awoke feeling rough her head heavy as if she hasn't slept, how was she going to get through today and where were the men?. The bed felt large and empty had they even slept with her, from the looks of it she guessed not, so they had used her taken what they wanted. Wrapping a robe around her sore body she walked into the living area of the large suite, empty, where was everyone, seeing a piece of paper on the table she picked it up. It was in Mark's scrawl, the one he used when angry and rushed, all it told her was see you at work tomorrow do not be late. Her heart dropped, well she had agreed to this what did she expect, hearing her mobile go off, she searched for her bag, finally locating it on the sofa near the window'

"Hello"

"Hi Nicky Glenn and Mark have dropped all the girls off at their homes, they had such a great time I cannot believe the guys getting on the rink today with them all" Nicky was confused what time was it? How long had they left her to sleep?. Looking up at the clock on the far wall she could not believe it was almost 3pm why had they left her so long?

"Oh i wish i had seen that"

"Sarah took lots of photos and a video i am sure she will show you later, Lucy and I are heading home just wanted to say thank you so much for a wonderful time, I know Mark and Glenn are on their way up with Sarah so enjoy your evening and I will see you tomorrow at work" Nicky said goodbye and hung up, she needed to dress she was blazing that they had left her to sleep when she could have spent the afternoon with her daughter and friends. Rushing into the bathroom she quickly showered and dressed, best to face them in her clothes than half-naked. What difference that would make she had no idea, but in her head it sounded better. Making herself a coffee she sat and waited the more she waited the angrier she got, where were they?.

Mark and Glenn had slept on the sofa, neither wanting to disturb Nicky, both had checked on her through the night and were shocked to see the tears dried on her face. Sarah had woken them up around 10-00 and they decided to take all the girls for breakfast and then a few hours on the ice rink before dropping them all off. Both ached to be with Nicky have her sheltered in their arms as something had certainly upset her, they would find out why eventually, but for now they would abide by her rules as Mark jotted down a note , about work to-morrow, not thinking he would be coming back to the suite later with Sarah.

Nicky was fuming when she finally heard the door open, seeing a beaming Sarah she stood up and gave her a hug

"Well sweetheart looks like you had a great time"

"I did mummy it was fantastic seeing Mark and Glenn on the ice was so funny"

"Well when we get home you can show me..."

"Ah mum Mark said we could have dinner here then go home tomorrow"

"As much as I would love to do that I have work tomorrow honey so let's head back"

seeing her daughters face drop she would kill Mark for this, making her look like an evil mum

"Nicky let her stay" Glenn's voice told her in no uncertain terms that she had no choice in the matter, they had made the decision for her and she hated it.

"You know what fuck the both of you we are going come on Sarah"

"Mummy, what's going on you never get angry at Glenn"

"I... um..."It was true in the years she had worked for them Glenn was the one person she never got annoyed with, Mark yes as he was unmanageable at times, yet Glenn was laid back and calm.

"I think honey we need to go get mummy some food eh?" Mark's eyes met Nicky's conveying to her should she argue with him on this then he would have no problem punishing her. Shivering at the coldness in them, she just looked away, they had taken over again.

"Tell you what Mark I think Nicky and I need to talk about this why don't you go to the restaurant we will meet you there when i have discussed her actions" Nicky went white, she had messed up of that she knew, but treating her like a kid was not acceptable no matter what relationship, they agreed to.

"Ok come on Sarah" as he ushered her out of the door telling her to go pushed the lift button he turned back to Nicky

"And don't think your actions in front of Sarah have gone unpunished Glenn do with her what you want " with that he slammed the door too. Nicky turned to Glenn he wouldn't do anything she knew him too well, she would get off with a telling off and that was it

"Come on than Glenn tell me off get it over with" seeing him shake his head in despair, he had to do this.

"You know what Nicky I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but yet again you pushed my buttons. so now I have to punish you" walking towards his bag, which she hadn't even noticed was there, he rooted in deep pulling out a paddle. Without any warning he smacked her across her ass, even though she had her clothes on it still hurt, sucking in her breath she was more in shock that he had done that. It took her a moment to get her breath back, as she bit her lip, what was it with these two and their kinky games

"What the hell Glenn?"

"Bend over"

"Yeah right, no way are you..."

"I SAID BEND THE FUCK OVER OR SHOULD I GO GET MARK?' Tears where in her eyes

"Fuck you Glenn is this why you are divorcing your wives couldn't they put in with this sort of shit?" Glenn pushed her over stripping her bottom half off, and hit her again, he had managed to trap her on the floor and between the bed, his mouth near her ear.

"NO!" he roared, never had she seen this side of him out of the ring, his anger and frustration all aimed at her, why didn't she scream, she couldn't he told her he would sort out her attitude and if this was the way he had to do it then so be it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her whimper she kept quiet as she dug her fingers in the carpet and tilted her hips up. Her ass in full view for him as she allowed him to hit her, with him behind her she imagined him sweating with the force he was using, the power he used to tan up backside. She wiggled a little not understanding why her body was reacting to this, she felt turned on as an impending orgasm built inside her, this wasn't right she couldn't come by being spanked no way

Glenn stopped abruptly as she waited for his next move she glanced back, he was studying her reddened ass

"Why push Nicky?"he asked his voice slightly breathless

Nicky had no answer , bracing herself for another spank, yet all she wanted was Glenn.s fingers thrusting inside of her, soaking pussy. Instead he stood back and moved away sitting on the sofa he couldn't believe how aroused he was, and Nicky was dripping wet for him

"Come here" she was in pain but did as he asked walking towards him, he patted his knee, as she lowered her stinging ass onto it she did her best to balance as well as she could without too much pain.

"You do not talk to me like that again" all Nicky wanted was release, she tried to move her hips but Glenn held the tight

"Pay attention NIcky" lifting her eyes to his she did her best to do as he said, but when his hand covered her breast and rubbed over the hardened nipple she was lost

"Be grateful that I am not using anything else on you' that was nothing to what Mark would have done"

Mark would have continued until she was crying, screaming at him to stop, then he would still continue, if there was one thing both of them despised was attitude from anyone.

"Walk over there" looking at him confused he nodded his head in the direction he had pointed, getting to her feet she wondered what else was in the bag, and how on earth they had gotten hold of a paddle. Leaning back on the sofa he crossed his arms, even in his t-shirt he looked gorgeous, his muscles straining in his arms, he smirked at the redness of her backside he had tanned her good. Why wouldn't he just fuck her she ached for it, turning to him she willed him to do it. Raising to his feet he slowly approached, as he stood in front of her he tilted her head up, he was so large to her small frame, pressing his hand against her pussy he stroked his finger over her clit. Nicky moaned and fought to keep her balance, she wanted to grab him, pull him to her, yet for some reason she knew not to, as she was reaching the point of no return he stopped

"Go get dressed we need to meet the others "


	8. Chapter 8

"Hurry up we need to get some food" Nicky froze she could tell by his tone of voice he was losing patience with her, which was unusual, sorting herself out quickly, she used the clothes that the men had dropped off. Walking towards the door her head held high, she attempted to pass him, yet he pulled her hard by her hair back to his aching body his mouth near her ear.

"Don't you dare talk out of turn, look at us the wrong way or fucking argue back is that clear Nicky?"

"Yes I understand" when she looked at him his expression was hard and shut off to her. She had let him see the love in her eyes just for a second, she was so screwed, as she was sure he had seen it.

Gripping her hands tightly she followed him down into the lift, into the restaurant, Mark and Sarah were sat in the corner' sliding into the booth next to Mark, she pasted a smile on her face,glad to see Sarah so happy as they sat overlooking the rink, which was getting busier as it got later.

"Hi Mummy did Glenn tell you off real bad?"going red she couldn't tel her daughter what had happened, Mark snigger he knew full well what Glenn had done, it would be exactly what he would have done and more.

"Yes honey i should never have spoken to him like that and I don't even expect you to either. Now eat up sweetheart and we can head home" Mark gripped her thigh hard, daring her to go against what he would say

"You are staying here tonight Sarah can have a good few hours around the Winter Wonderland, you are off for a few days we cleared it with Vince" leaning closer to her, as Sarah screamed yes another few days and she got to spend time with Mark and Glenn too. Nicky sat up straight as Mark whispered in her ear

"It will give us more time for, Glenn and I to get you off again, give that wonderful pussy of ours company"

"I...Um" she stared at the table

"Maybe this can help you get in the mood" he replied as his fingers slid along her thigh and brushed against her denim covered crotch. Her body reacted automatically as she gave a gasp her hand hit the table. Never had she reacted to a man like this, she needed release badly after what Glenn had done in the suite leaving her on edge and now Mark touching her, they were not playing fair.

"Now are you going to cause any problems?"

Trying to get her breathing under control,fighting to catch her breath she looked at both her bosses, had they always been this way her whole body screamed for them to finish what they started. Mark laced his fingers together as he waited, making sure Sarah had order her food, Glenn had kept her occupied seeing which skaters would fall first as they entered the rink.

"Do I need to repeat the question? Or shall I get you off now Nicky? I can feel how hot you are, i bet Glenn left you dangling didn't he? " seeing her nod, come on darlin he thought to himself don't make us do this to her face up to his he kissed her softly on the lips

"Nicky can we not..."

"Yes he did and I understand why" but you don't he wanted to shout, we hate treating you like this, we want to love you slow and sweet, be gentle. not this domineering macho crap, why couldn't she see them as the men they were and not the bastards they were in the ring, didn't she know this? She had worked with them long enough never had they or would they treat her like this.

"Fine" he responded not happy, Nicky bit down on her lip as both Glenn and Mark exchanged glances, both shook their head as Nicky grabbed Sarah to go skate for a while, their food would be around an hour due to the amount of people in tonight,so doing the best thing she could think of, she escaped.

"How much do we have to push her Glenn?" pushing his hands through his hair, he watched as Nicky and Sarah went onto the ice.

"I don't know, god how i hated what I did to her earlier, I know we don't tolerate that sort of behaviour from anyone but to hurt her like i did. Not that I am complaining that ass of hers looked so kissable red raw. but after she was so wet for me, Hell man it took some will power not to make love to her" Mark laughed he just bet her cute ass looked sexy as fuck red raw, the poor mite would be so sore, they loved her without doubt, it was getting her to understand it.

"I tried to talk to her a moment ago, try to tell her we want to make love to her, slow easy, but she just didn't seem interested". I don't know what to do Glenn we ca..." Mark's words trailed off as he saw Nicky laughing in the arms of a man

"Who the fuck is that?" following Mark's finger that was now pointing to the rink he turned to see their little one in the arms of another man

"What the hell?"

Nicky had almost fallen when she skated past a family, it had been her own fault she had bet Sarah she could beat her once round the rink, Sarah was laughing ahead of her, the coolness of the ice felt good on Nicky's cheeks her body warm from the exercise she was doing, her daughter may be new to skating but the kid could sure go fast. By passing the family she caught her foot on the side clipping it, she almost went down, dreading the fall as she put her hands out to save her.

Not only would she feel embarrassed about falling , it was more to do with her backside, which was still raw from the spanking Glenn gave her,and she know full well it would be painful when she hit the ice, as she gritted her teeth for impact , a pair of strong arms came around her waist stopping her from that last decent. Looking up with a big smile on her face she expected to see either Glenn or Mark, and was surprised to look into Colin's face her ex boyfriend. They had gone out together for two months earlier on in the year, but he had fallen for her good friend Stacy, there had been no hard feelings as she had always compared him the her bosses, which was unfair to him.

"Wow good save thank you " as he righted her on her feet, she looked around

"Now I couldn't let a beautiful woman fall on her feet, How are you love?"

"You Colin are biased I am good and you? Where.s Stacy?"

"Good sweetheart, and she is chasing Sarah round the rink over there, bit too fast for me"

"Oh it is so good to see you" as they talked Stacy and Sarah joined them, none of them aware of the two men watching, both wanting to rip the man's head of that had his hands all over their property

"Hi Nicky, it's good to see you and Sarah sweetheart you are getting fast on those skates"

"Colin did you tell her?"

"No love hadn't had the time too busy saving her from hitting her ass on the ice" Nicky looked at her friends both so excited

"Oh Nicky I am so excited, we are going to be parents"

"Oh wow oh come here" hugging them both to her, she was so happy for them both deserved each other and this gift they were expecting

"So when are you due? oh wow did i say I am so happy for you"

"It will be around July, come on let's get a drink I have so much to tell you"

"Can we arrange it for another day,our food will be here soon and I am eating in the restaurant with my bosses"

"Of course love, you and your work. I always told you too much work and no play is bad for you"

"I know but hey what can I do they work me to the bone. I will sort out with you in the week ok?"

"That would be great"

"See you both and once again congratulations, come on Sarah we need to get back" hugging her friends again she took her skates off and placed them in their locker, walking into the restaurant they sat down at the table, just as their food arrived.

Both men looked annoyed and for the life of her she had no idea, oh well leave them to it, knowing her she had most probably pissed them off for being back late. Mark asked them all about their skating and if they wouldn't mind later they would join them on the rink. Sarah was excited to be able to stay up late and enjoy the fun, Mark moved towards Nicky his voice low

"Who the hell was that guy with his hands all over you?"

"A friend" and with that she turned away and ate her food, seeing the annoyance on Mark's face at her reply. Tough if he didn't like it he could go forth both men, after all she was allowed friends, she didn't care what they said

"You wait till Later Nicky" was all he said as he ate his food.


	9. Chapter 9

Nicky just wanted the evening over, as the men paid for dinner and led them both through the restaurant into the ice rink area, they grabbed their skates. It was almost 9-00pm and Sarah was getting tired as they had skated for around an hour. Nicky told her she could have another half an hour, as the adults headed to the exit, changing their skates. Nicky walked towards the window to watch Sarah, she felt and not saw the men approach. They stood behind her, watching her, Nicky' s whole body was on alert, as Mark leaned into her ear

"So darlin you got a better answer for the question I asked before?"

"He is a friend I told you"

"Well maybe I didn't like ya answer to us"

"So"

"Baby don't push him ok" Glenn could sense Mark was getting very frustrated with their little one.

"Why, what you going to do to me in front of all these people?"

Mark turned her around letting her see full well how pissed he was getting, as he pulled the suite key from his pocket

"You are going to learn there are consequences when you lie to your bosses"

Nicky placed her hands on her hips, there was nothing she could say to defend herself, but why should she, she had done nothing wrong.

"I don't have to answer to either of you"

Glenn's eyes darkened

"Wanna bet?" staring at her mouth, she blushed remembering what he did to her upstairs in the room.

"We'll settle this in the suite" Mark said firmly, seeing Sarah come over her skates in her hand beaming smile. Both men flanked Nicky as Sarah ran in front of them heading towards the lift.

"I don't need you guys hovering over me like this"

"You started it with your lies darlin " There was a dangerous tone to Mark's voice, making it clear that neither were backing off.

"You need to be punished little girl and we will be doing it"Glenn spoke softly in her ear, ensuring that Sarah heard nothing, Nicky shot them both a dirty look, as she forced them away from her personal space, grabbing the keys from Mark's hand she ran into the open lift with Sarah letting the doors shut on two bewildered faces.

"NICKY!" were the shouts she heard as the lift went up

"Mummy, Mark and Glenn are going to be so annoyed at you"

"It's just a game darling don't worry" she had to do something, anything to show them they were not her bosses outside of work, looking at their reactions she knew full well she had well and truly fucked up. Heading out of the lift, she guided Sarah to the large suite, noticing the number on the key, the men had moved to a larger one for them all.

"Ok sweetheart you go get ready for bed and I will order you a hot chocolate and then sleep ok "

"Ok mummy are you sure they aren't going to be mad at you?"

"No darling now go on off to the shower" her stomach rolled they would be here soon and her punishment would begin. Ordering both her and Sarah's hot chocolates she didn't hear the door open or see the anger on both her lovers faces. If she had she would have run. Arms came around her waist as her blood thundered in her ears, she could smell the hot , masculine scent, his strong body was so firm and felt warm along her back. Trying to push him away his embrace tightened

"This is so hot darlin, seeing you helpless like this is getting me worked up"

"Glenn get the bedroom ready we are going to do something about her attitude aren't we Nicky?"

"No, you will hurt me"

Mark laughed as she tensed up and closed her eyes wishing she had never pushed him, never pushed either of them. Mark suddenly let her go and she plowed straight into Glenn.

"Hello Gorgeous" he said as he caught her to his hard body

"You know sweetheart, you're sexy as hell when you're scared" Glenn threw her over his shoulder heading towards the bedroom

"Mummy I'm all done"

"Fuck" Glenn dropped her to her feet as Sarah ran into the room, Mark answered the knock at the door

'Ummm Yummy thank you mum hot chocolate yippe"Mark, Glenn are you mad at my mummy?"

"Not mad pumpkin just a little frustrated, but we are sure mummy will have learnt her lesson, by morning especially, about leaving us standing there"

"Oh ok, well im going to have my hot chocolate thank you so much for a fantastic birthday treat, all of you" Hugging them she headed to the side and grabbed her drink, gulping it down she headed to bed.

"Sarah you will make yourself sick drinking that fast stay up a little longer"

"Mummy I'm ok honest hey you gotta see the room i have wow the bed is enormous come and have a look" grateful for her small reprieve from the men she headed after her.

"Goodnight pumpkin sleep well" Sarah hugged Mark then Glenn

"Night sweetheart"

"Night guys and thank you again"

"You are worth it every penny darlin and you are most welcome"

Rough hands grabbed Nicky before she followed Sarah into the bedroom, her body pressed up against the wall. Mark's eyes were darkening, frightening her as he grabbed her jaw and kissed her possessive, for the first time she actually felt afraid of him, of them both. Feeling his hands grab her throat he squeezed slowly

"You know what Nicky choking you while you suck our cocks would teach you a fucking lesson"

"What?" she couldn't meet his gaze, so she glanced at Glenn, his arms were crossed as he tried his best to look indifferent to her fears, yet the bulge in his pants showed her exactly how he felt.

"When Sarah is asleep you are going to suck us off while we both spank you , then you will get us hard again, Orgasm is not allowed for you, it is our pleasure and our pleasure only that is important Understand?" Looking down she didn't know how to answer, how she loved the idea, of sucking them both off, then being spanked by them. Again it was her darkest fantasy that only these two could give her. It was hard for had to hide the smirk that threatened to cross her face, how she loved them both deeply..

""I said understand?" her breath almost stopped in her throat as he squeezed harder.

"Yes" she whimpered as she almost fell to her knees, when he dropped her

"Now go sort Sarah we will be waiting out here Take too long and your punishment will be harsher"

Nicky nodded and went to see her daughter, her body tingling with the thoughts of what they would do later

"Bit Harsh man" Mark looked at Glenn, not surprised at his words

"I don't know what else to do with her, that trick was just asking for us to spank her, and don't you dare tell me it hasn't crossed your mind," Seeing the younger mans reaction he raised his eyebrow

"you did it before didn't Glenn you actually spanked her ass, fuck man, this is just..." seeing the shit eating grin on Glenn's face it clicked with him, their little one had loved it..

"She enjoyed it" seeing him nod, he too grinned oh their sexy assistant was getting it tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicky loved the room that Sarah was in from the four-poster single bed to the large tv and comfy sofa

"Mummy can we please stay here for a few days like Mark and Glenn said?"

"Darling you have school..."

"what if Mark has already sorted it out" Nicky stiffened

"He what?" Sarah saw how annoyed her mum was getting and regretted saying anything her eyes looked down at the cover

"He... kinda...told school iwasonholidayfor a week" she rushed out her words.

"I'm going to kill him, what right did he, did they? ahhhh" Now she was annoyed how dare they interfere with her daughters school, ok they had been like dad's to her since she was born, they had attended every parents evening and show like parents ,so really she shouldnt be surprised when they took the role over and sorted school out

"Please don't mummy please they wanted me to go skiing on the new man-made slope over the road next to the Christmas village and I guess i..."

"Darling it is not your fault they are grown men and should know full well your school work comes first. Nevermind now we will go to the ski lodge tomorrow ok" seeing the relief in her daughters eyes she hugged her tight

"I love you so much Sarah, so very much and I am glad we are having the next few days together"

'I love you too mummy so much"

"Night sweetheart" kissing her she settled her daughter under the duvet

"Night mummy" heading to the door Nicky softly closed it behind her, looking up she saw them sat at the bar in the far corner of the room

"Ok would someone mind telling me why the hell my daughter is meant to be on holiday? Calaway, Jacobs?" " Both men stood up arms folded, staring down at her nether answering her question.

"You know what sod you both, you had no damn right to go behind my back and do what you did" she was angry beyond belief , yet hurt that they had done it, tears actually threatened to fall, taking a deep breath she turned back to them. Both Mark and Glenn ached to take her in their arms they had never meant to upset her in any way, just did what they thought would be best for them all as a family, as that was what they classed the four of them as. Nicky headed to the large bedroom trying her best to get her temper down, not noticing the men following until the door closed and the locks clicked into place.

"We had every damn right as you put it Nicky, that little girl in there is more like a daughter to us, so we choose to go behind your back deal with it. Now drop to your knees"

"You think you can order me around after..."

"FUCKING DO IT NOW!"

For some reason unknown to her she dropped, waiting to see what would happen, also wanting to bite their cocks off, well Mark.s oh she could cause so much damage. Seeing them both in front of her she refused to move, let the bastards undo themselves she wasn't doing a damn thing.

Mark unzipped his pants grabbing her jaw he forced her mouth open, as she allowed his cock to slid passed her lips into the warmth of her mouth, he tasted so nice, salty but warm, thick and hard. Twisting her head she moved up and down on his long shaft, tasting every inch of him, caressing his balls, as he threw his head back enjoying her attentions. Glenn pulled her pants down and she shivered as the coolness of the room hit her naked flesh, the balcony window was left undone so all could hear her humiliation should they allow. A moment later a sharp smack warmed her backside up as she moaned the vibration seemed to get Mark even more excited

"How pissed off are you Glenn?"" as his hand rested on her head urging her to take him deeper

"I think that she needs her backside reddened"

"Oh I think we can warm both her backside and her pussy up get her all hot and burning for us to fuck her"

"Stand up Nicky but keep my cock warm"

watching her struggle to obey, she almost let him slip from her mouth, her punishment came fast as his hand connected with her ass, so hard it drove the air from her lungs.

"You have been very bad Nicky, with your attitude and then the lift" he smacked her again, smiling when her ass became red, she had no choice but to throw herself at their mercy, as both men spanked her hard. Unexpected tears came down her face, as she knew how angry she had made them both. Glenn's hand pressed hard on her neck, so Mark could fuck her mouth as he wanted. Her whole body was on fire, she wanted pleasure not this anger she felt coming from them both. Yet all they did was hit harder, Mark moaned his hips ramming forward and with Glenn's firm hold on her neck she could do nothing bt take every drop down into her throat,almost choking with it.

"Told you I would choke you as yo sucked us, Glenn your turn"

"Spank her hard Mark"

"oh no doubt about that but before he hit her painful, red ass, he inserted two fingers into her tight pussy feeling her clench around him. At the same time Glenn grabbed her neck and forced her towards his cock, pushing past her lips, as she tried to ignore Mark finger-fucking her, she couldn't, she was so turned on by it all.

Both continued fucking her mouth and her pussy, she tried to beg for mercy when they teased her breasts flicking the erect buds as they spread her legs wider.

"Are you crying?" Mark asked his voice gentle, yet she knew better he wasn't asking to be nice, he was happy they had made her cry.

"Fuck her hard Mark" grabbing his cock her placed it at her soaking entrance and rammed in, each thrust making her gag on Glenn's cock, until Glenn shot his load deep down her throat. Once he pulled out Mark surged forward ignoring her struggles he pulled back again and slammed home, finally coming hard'

"see darlin we don't need any belts or whips to punish you"

"Yeah but please..." Glenn grabbed her turning her body so Mark could slam his hardening cock back into her mouth, burying himself in her mouth Glenn shoved her forward to meet his thrusts as Mark came again unloading all that he had left.

Dropping her to the floor she collapsed sore and tired, seeing the man's advance towards her, she knew then they had meant every word of getting them hard again. Glenn pushed his recently spent cock into her mouth, yet as Mark watched he wanted to try something new.

"Open wider Nicky" shocking her when he pushed his cock in too, neither were fully hard so she was able to accommodate both, her fear coming in as she tried to run her tongue around them both yet unable to. She was so on edge and wished with all she had that one of them would rub her dripping pussy, get her off, feeling them enlarge,

"That's it Nicky take all we have to offer" both were now harder, and took it in turns letting her suck them to hardness again.

"Strip her completely Glenn"

"You are at our mercy baby, it is us that will keep you warm, us that own's this body and us you will pleasure" she couldn't say no to Glenn, as he had lifted her up without warning and lowered her unprepared ass onto his erection, as Mark moved forward and quickly slid into her pussy, shoving her hard against Glenn, her ass was sore from the spanking and now this, it hurt, yet how she wanted to come

"Please let me..."

Let you what darlin?" that was the most sincere Mark had been since this had all started, his hands now flicking her nipples as Glenn's kisses went down her back.

"Let me com..." she almost screamed when Mark.s mouth latched onto her aching breast and bit, her head thrown back against Glenn she came hard. not caring that they had not given her permission, not caring that she would be punished again, it felt ss good as she came. Her legs stretched wide, her ass hurting as Glenn.s cock stretched it, and Mark's thumb flicked her clit causing her whole body to ignite again, she squirmed and wiggled as Glenn bit her nape , marking her as theirs, pumping her ass, Mark bit her neck with his own brand as they took her body to the edge again, closing her eyes she was at their mercy to do with her what they wanted she no longer had control of her own body, her bosses did...

"God Nicky I never knew you would be this submissive" Glenn moaned his fingers digging deeper ino to her soft flesh fucking her ass violently, as Mark plunged back into her pussy, both men came shuddering in her arms that fell loosely around both her lovers.

"Wow, fucking wow" was all Glenn could mutter as he held her trembling body in his , letting the older man slip out Mark took in her naked body covered with mark's neither men remembered doing. Looking up he saw the clock running his hands through his damp hair, he couldn't believe the time, they had abused her body for over two hours, without one complaint from her. What were they damn monsters, she looked well and truly fucked .

Helping her up, he held her in his arms, as Glenn tried to get some feeling back into his legs. Standing he moved towards the en suite bathroom to start a warm bath for their baby, she would need it, the damage they had done, not just to her body but her ass , which was red raw, he couldn't bring himself to look, how could she like what they had done to her?.Mark saw the damage in the mirror that Glenn had behind him, feeling sick with disgust, this wasn't them

"Fuck darlin, look at you baby girl, look at the damage. How can you like this? How can you let us do this to you?" Nicky trembled in his arms, praying that they wouldn't walk away from her now, hadn't she done everything they asked, hadn't she proved to them she could please them? It would kill her if they walked. oh god not that

"Please i enjoy it I want to please you" damn did she have no idea how much she pleased them, by just being her? Glenn had heard her comment, shocked at her words.

"Ok then maybe we should set a deadline One month"

Nicky inhaled sharply, so this was the end already, how she wanted to cry

"No I didnt word that right, I am asking if you want to see about making a go of this, not just the sex but maybe a date, and if after a month we don't think it is working it's over"

"But... I... Mark, Glenn this is..."

You need to think hard about this Nicky, do you have anyone you can talk to,?"

"No not about this"

"Well darlin I will warn you now,we will be demanding both at work and in the hotel rooms, whilst on tour. When we demand for your attention we get it, punishment will no longer be behind close doors, you fuck up, you suffer where you stand. If it be in a room full of people or on our own We will not hesitate to punish you. If you have any problem with that tell me now" please baby tell us no, let us earn your love, not demand it like this, not make you crawl for it.

"No problem" Mark and Glenn hated her answer, both hung their heads, wishing it was different. Dropping her to the floor hearing her yelp in pain he walked to the bar

"Get your bath"

ignoring her struggles to the bathroom the pain she was in, he poured Glenn and himself a JD as Glenn grabbed their sweatpants, both trying their best to stay strong and not go to her, protect her and love her.


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting in the bath Nicky stared at the tiles feeling each and every spank they had dealt her, tomorrow she would have to speak to their wives thank them for the wonderful gifts they had got Sarah,. and see if she could find out why they were divorcing the real reason and not the one they had told her. Was it because of their dominating ways, whilst she loved it, she craved their love through warmth and kindness, it almost killed her that this was the only way she could keep them. They seemed to enjoy watching her struggle to accommodate and serve them both, could she really accept what they had going, a month Mark had said, what then would their divorces be through and then they would find women that they normally went for. Not single young mum's like her, ok her figure was good she looked after it well, but she wasn't blonde, drop dead gorgeous or hot as hell. She was a frightened little girl who was scared to death of losing them both.

They liked to spank her, use her and make her scream their names until she was hoarse.

She felt herself getting turned on, what if she told them "No" would they punish her with their large firm hands or would they walk away, annoyed at her pushing them. Sinking down deeper into the warm water she sobbed for what she would never have.

"Fuck Glenn I can hear our baby crying in there, she is doing her best to cover it up, but she's hurting. Why if she doesn't like us doing that she could tell us, stop us" hitting the wall hard he saw some plaster drop, his hands going through his hair.

"Let's go in love her how we want Mark"

"NO!If she wants us as domineering pricks then she gets it"

"Even if it is killing us inside, hell Mark both Sara and Mags know the reason we are divorcing them she is sat in there sobbing her heart out. They would kill us if they had any damn idea how we are hurting her"

"Don't you think I fucking know that, hell Sara would cut my fucking balls of for laying a finger on Nicky nevermind what we have done, but she wants it that way and in order for us to keep her then I will go against everything I believe in, I can't watch her in another mans arms, god that bloke at the rink I could have ripped him limb from limb, she is ours"

"I don't like it Mark but ok a month we will do this, after that I am confessing everything to her, our love for her because we are divorcing Mags and Sara all!"

"WE both will Glenn" hearing the door to the bathroom open, they turned, she looked so lost. so small in the large bath towel, the thoughts came in again what had they done.

"Bed Nicky now" her eyes moved to both Mark and Glen, praying that they didn't want her again, her body was too sore and tried to do anything

"NOW!" her head bowed she headed to the bedroom, surprised when Glenn followed her, and not Mark had she turned him off her already

"Take the towel off Nicky" with shaking fingers she undid it, hoping he would be gentle, his hands stopped her, as she exposed her soft skin, a lovely shade of pink from the bath, his fingers reached out and touched her, shocked that she actually flinched, this had to come to a stop

"Don't baby, I am not going to hurt you. Please Nicky never flinch from our touch, I lo..."

"I SAID BED NICKY NOW, STRIP THAT FUCKING TOWEL FROM HER LEAVE HER THERE NAKED AND COLD" Mark had seen her flinch from Glenn's touch, it was the last thing they wanted, but they couldn't tell her yet they loved her. In a month she would know,in a month she would have the wonderful loving they never knew she craved.

"I... please i need my sleep"

"oh you can have it tonight alone,tomorrow it starts, Glenn leave her "

As they walked out shutting the door she snuggled under the duvet, broken and tired.

"Mummy , wake up" was it really that time had she even slept looking at the clock it was almost 10-00, she was so shattered.

"Give me a minute darling, I need to wake up"

"Ok but hurry Mark and Glenn sent me in we are all booked in for the ski lodge breakfast and we need to be there in half an hour"

"Fuck"

"Pardon?"

"i mean give me ten minutes" she had to force herself up, no way would she be skiing today, it was as if every muscle had been used and it hurt, boy did it hurt. Hearing her phone go off as Sarah went back to the men, she read the text, it was from Mark did he know she was having second, third and fourth thoughts?

"GET READY NOW"

She quickly replied with give me time, then headed to the bathroom after showering very quickly she went back into the room. Shutting the door she noticed new clothes for the day, where had they come from? Oh well slipping on the jeans in black on she took the beautiful white jumper and placed it over her head, good they fit well she looked stunning in them as they moulded to her figure. Wow she was impressed, turning she looked in the mirror as she finished off her hair her phone went off again

"HURRY UP" Slamming it down this one was from Glenn why could they not give her time. Closing the phone she headed out , how she wished she had someone to talk to about this, yes she had a lot of female friends but no one she could just say

"I have two dominant lovers and they act as if they hate me what should I do?"

Shaking her head at her stupidity she walked into the room, both men turned wow she looked stunning, they had picked the right outfit it showed her beautiful curves and sexy backside, which they knew was still painfully sore from the way she walked. If Sarah wasn't there she would be taken back to their room, in the suite and made love to for hours

"Mummy you look fantastic"

"Thank you darling so do you, where did you get those?" seeing her in almost the same outfit as herself

"Mark and Glenn took me shopping earlier whilst you were asleep, they said you were so tired from yesterday, so we went to pick your outfit and I loved it so much they got me a smaller version"

"Well thank you both of you"

"You are more than welcome baby, both of you look fantastic, are we all ready for breakfast?" Glenn asked, as Mark just watched Nicky's reactions she was happy and that at the moment was all that mattered.

"Yes please let's go"

"Nicky have you got one minute darlin?" turning with confused eyes she looked at Mark

"Er yeah" what did he want with her, she was sure her poor body was not able to do much for them today, swallowing hard she just hoped he wasn't going to start it all right now, waiting until Glenn and Sarah had walked out of the suite to the lift, saying they would wait downstairs. Nicky gulped as the door shut too, leaving her and Mark together

"Come here Nicky" walking slowly towards him she felt unsure of it all, keeping her eyes on his she would not show her fear

"Today you are to relax darlin, no skiing your ass will be too sore for that, we will make sure we find you a comfy sofa and some good books. I believe they have an open fire in part of the ski lodge that you can sit by, whilst watching us ski" she was surprised at how loving he was being, as his finger tenderly stroked down her cheek, he kept his eyes on hers, letting her see for one moment , a fleeting glance, should she have blinked she would have missed it, yet that one look showed her all she needed to know. Mark had stronger feelings for her than she originally thought, shaking his head he grabbed her hand

"Come on I am hungry" he was back to his domineering self again, but her heart was glowing, she was warm inside, that look she was sure was pure love.

It was a lovely sat on the large rocking chair by the fire, Nicky had almost fallen asleep twice, she was so contented. Mark had somehow located a small alcove in th lodge, with a big bay window overlooking the ski slope and snowball area. It had room enough in for the four of them to stand, yet he managed to get Nicky a large rocking chair with lots of cushions, a small side table for her books and hot chocolate. The fire on the far side of the small wall was burning nicely, it was surreal for her. Both men had made sure she was catered for, they had asked one of the waitress' if she could check on her every few hours, make sure she was stocked up on hot chocolate and biscuits. They slipped her a huge tip that would have covered her wages tenfold, she didn't mind and she actually liked this small family. They weren't obnoxious like most that came to the lodge, so it was a pleasure to keep an eye on Nicky for them.

Mark and Glenn were never far from either Nicky or Sarah, a few times they had looked through the bow window and seen Nicky asleep.

"She looks so fucking adorable and bloody innocent"

"She looks so small Mark don't she, I'm hoping we aren't going to be too much for her. Hell man our wives struggled with us at times and they were one on one, that little mite has us both at her" Mark hated what Glenn was saying because his thoughts were going down the same line, after what they had done to her last night, she looked drained.

"Glenn I am getting hungry" smiling at Sarah he pulled her into his arms as Mark grabbed some snow and rubbed it in her hair

" Eww it's cold' she laughed as she looked at her mum sleeping

"Come on then pumpkin didn't realise it was almost 2pm have we really been skiing that long?"

"Well my old body sure feels like it mate, hey Sarah what do you say we go find some food then grab some for your mum to take back to her, she looks too cosy to be disturbed" Glenn had to smile at Nicky curled up on the chair.

"Yeah I get you all to myself yippee' Can we have snowball fights later please?"

"You darlin are so like your mum with that cute smile and the please. You know full well we will say yes"

"Thanks da..." stopping she blushed she so shouldn't have said that, seeing the shock on Mark's face, she had always thought of them as her daddy's both of them. They had been there for her all her life, looking after her,guiding her. protecting her and teaching her how to defend herself. They did everything her friends dad's did only she got two instead of one' but to voice it now that was a big mistake

"I... oh look food"

"Nice try darlin now what was it you were going to call me?" Mark waited, his stomach churning would their little sweetheart call him dad, hell it would make his year never mind his day. He had always hoped she would call him that, both of them did, she was special just like her mum

"It doesn't matter" looking down at the floor her shoes suddenly became interesting

"Pumpkin we have never kept secrets, so why you gone shy?"

"I'm sorry Mark it just kinda slipped out and i have always thought of you as my... and I never had one and you and Glenn have always been there since i was born and you are like and ..."" Mark pulled her into his arms, she only babbled like this when nervous

"Are you saying what i think you are baby girl? Do you want to call me dad?"

"Can I?"

"On one condition you call both Glenn and I dad" her smile lit her face up

"Really I can, oh wow I can I Glenn?"

"Dad now thank you" he smiled

"Oh wow two dad's i got two dad's" both men smiled at her happiness, the only problem they could see was Nicky but they would win her round in time.

"Well darlin do we get a hug"

"yes daddy oh yes" Sarah was ecstatic she now had two dad.s she loved so much' she hoped her mummy didn't mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Nicky awoke feeling so comfy, her body felt rested, looking towards the slope she was couldn't see any of them, where were they?. Had Sarah hurt herself? no they would have woken her, looking at her watch she saw the time, they would have gone for food. Checking her texts yeah both Mark and Glenn had confirmed it, they were getting her something too. sitting back she smiled yes this was happiness, hearing a noise behind her she looked to see one of the parents from Sarah's school, their daughter Megan danced with Sarah in shows around the area.

"Hi Nicky, what you doing hiding in here?"

"HI Gavin keeping toasty, is Claire and Megan with you?"

"Yeah, Claire is just grabbing the ski's for Megan, it's her first time , so we trying thee small slopes today

"Oh she will love it' Sarah is around somewhere with Mark and Glenn" she made a move to get up

"Will keep an eye out for them then you stay there Nicky, I can see Megan on the slope see you later"

"Bye Gavin" smiling she hugged him as he walked away, to Mark and Glenn she was in another men's arms jealousy didn't come in to it, only a red haze.

"Mummy" glad to see Sarah happy and smiling she held her arms out as she cuddled in her lap, looking up she was confused when she saw the anger in their faces what had she done now?

"Here's some food Nicky, thought you may like the homemade soup and there is some bread"

"Thank you so much, it is fantastic here, looks like you are having a great time Sarah"

"I have mummy, after lunch do you want to play in the snow?" Nicky sat up, her backside was now a dull pain not as bad as it had been, the rest had done her good.

"Oh we wouldn't want to keep her from all the men she seems to meet" Glenn remarked as he placed the coffee on the table next to her and leaned back against the wall his arms folded.

"That was Megan's dad Gavin daddy you know him well" Glenn could have kicked himself , looking over at Mark he too sighed with relief, they had to get their jealousy under control. it wasn't healthy for the relationship and certainly not healthy for Nicky

"Daddy!, since when have you started calling Glenn daddy?"

"Since we let her darlin"

"What? And you too, why you are not her dad's you weren't the ones who..." Glenn led Nicky towards a Christmas stand, he had seen some lovely gloves that would go great with her outfit, she didn't need to hear the details of how she came about, that was something no child needed to hear.

"Enough, Nicky, she has been like a daughter to us from the day she was born, we have protected her and loved her. We do not have to be the fucking sperm donner to be a daddy to her, we have done that every day of her life and it is an honour for us both that she feels she can call us that. Now if you have a problem with that I will gladly talk to you in private"

"Will you Mr Calaway?, and what about you Mr Jacobs? Want to have a private conversation too?" she now shouted loud enough for him to hear, before they could reply Megan came over full of smiles with her parents

"Sarah I have looked on the slope for you, have you managed to ski down it all yet? I was so scared it's my first time and I have never done this, i wondered...?"

"Of course Sarah would love to go with you wouldn't you darlin?" Mark already made the decision for her after all, they needed to get yet another issue sorted out with Nicky and Sarah certainly did not wish to see what he fully intended to do. Yet again she had pushed their buttons, challenged them, ok this was a different issue about Sarah, but still she had over stepped her line. Just when they were all having a good time, damn he had hoped this would have been a day he could be nice to her, make love to her, as her lovers and not her bosses, not her masters or owners, but as they both wanted to.

"Is that ok mummy can I?"

"Nicky how about we take her for tea too, you can meet us later in the lodge main room say around 8pm if that is ok?"

"Yes that is fine you go have a great time darling" climbing from her chair she hugged her daughter tight telling her how much she loved her and to enjoy herself.

"See you mummy, bye daddy" hugging them all she went off happily with Megan

"Ok get it out-of-the-way" Nicky had resigned herself to whatever they were going to do, she couldn't change it,

"If we were anywhere but here you would be fucking naked, with my belt across your ass, sod the fact it is still sore from yesterday"

"But..."

"Glenn I believe the lodge has rooms at the back, can you please see if there are any spare we will be staying for a few hours"

"No problem give me ten minutes" Mark nodded as he folded his arms

"You little one are in deep shit"

"Why for standing up to you again! Hell you never cared when we are at work, why should it bother you now?"

"Come Glenn has a room" holding his hand out she placed her small one in his, she followed his hurried steps. Heading towards the main lobby of the lodge they met Glenn. All three-headed to the back of the reception area, through a small hidden door leading to four saying a word to her Glenn opened the nearest door as Mark pushed her in.

"STRIP"

"No" shit had she really said that, too late she couldn't take it 's eyes were turning the dark green she had come to know as being madder than hell. Glenn.s too were going darker

"Wrong answer Nicky" she backed away as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, there was a table and chair, with a beautiful four poster bed along the wall. She had heard about these special rooms but never been in one. Neither men gave her time to check the rest out, both were moving towards her

"DO WE STRIP YOU NAKED OR ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT YOURSELF" Seeing the anger on their faces she choose the easier option, she happened to like the outfit she had on, and if she allowed them to take it off nothing would be left of it. Standing in front of them cold and naked she waited, their eyes caressed her body taking in how beautiful and sexy she was, and all theirs. Glenn grabbed her around the waist and easily swung her up so that she was actually standing on the desk. Nicky crouched over keeping her hands on his shoulders, feeling the fabric of his top under her fingers, why couldn't he be naked too?. She wanted to feel his taut muscles and smooth skin, being higher than him felt wrong, if she straightened he would be on level with her pussy and no way would she be comfortable with that.

"Move your legs apart and stand up straight" Mark ordered, Glenn moved away so she had nothing to hold onto should she fall, she was exposed and vulnerable to them both.

She managed to get her balance and slowly inched her legs apart, her breathing became shallow, scared that she would fall, wondering if they would catch her?' The table was slippy whatever was on it she felt like she was standing on a patch of glass

"Lace your fingers behind your head"

she did slowly, thinking if they ever had a safe word this was the time to use it, Yet she didn't want to disappoint them, she had let them both down by questioning them in public, she had rebelled against them and for that she should be punished.

"Elbows back and stand straight" Glenn commanded

Nicky tensed up but obeyed, doing as he had asked, if she fell she would go into Mark. Seeing the look he sent her he would catch her of that she now had no doubt.

"I SAID STAND FUCKING STRAIGHT" she admitted to herself both men were as dominant as the other, neither was ever in charge. After a few minutes her arms were getting tired, and her body started to tremble as muscle fatigue started to set in. Why wouldn't they do anything, Mark finally moved behind her and raised a hand to her pussy, she had no idea she was wet until his fingers slid easily over and around her folds.

"Nicky, you knew damn well neither Glenn or I appreciated that little tantrum in the ski area"

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Oh you will be darlin" he licked his fingers, tasting her juices, leisurely sucking them clean. Then nodded firmly at Glenn

"Bend over Nicky, Legs straight" Glenn ordered, Nicky obeyed going lower and lower until her ass was in the air. Both could see it had healed a little from last night, tis would hurt her more, yet hurt them deeper. She touched the table as she became anxious, her whole body wanting to tense up in fear.

"Grab the backs of your calves"

Her confusion showed clearly on her face as she looked into Glenn's eyes knowing that if she fell he too would catch her. For the first time she saw the love her had for her, she knew then and there she could trust him, he nodded slightly , to Nicky it was a small sign of encouragement that made all the difference, grasping her calves she lowered her head... Her hair pulling on the table as the blood rushed into her head. Behind her Mark was slowly unbuckling his belt, Nicky heard it clear within the quiet room

"Please no I'm sorry" seeing the evil smirk on his face, she watched in horror as she doubled the belt over, creating a thick and intimidating instrument of smacking it against his open palm he raised his eyebrows

"So Nicky, want to tell me again who that guy was yesterday? Why you were hugging another man today and most importantly why you thought you could answer us back with that fucking attitude of yours?"

"I... he...they" no he deserved the truth

"The guy was my ex who is now with my best friend, the other guy Gavin you know he is one of the parents and I..." Mark was beyond pissed her fucking ex?

"Keep your hips tilted, your ass out" he instructed her he had enough of this shit as Glenn's firm hands gripped her upper arms, bracing warmed her up with his hand, lightly striking each cheek, Nicky moaned, she loved having them spank her. Without warning he applied the belt laying a brutal stripe across the tops of her thighs, just hearing the thwack brought tears to her eyes, she squeezed them shut

"No open them up Nicky and watch me" her eyes looked at Mark's seeing the hurt in them, he didn't like doing this to her, so why the hell was he. Looking down she could see his jeans were tented, as he settled into a slow rhythm first the left then the right cheek.

"Express your appreciation" Glenn roared at her, hating to see how much this was hurting her, she could always tell them to stop, but she hadn't so god help her now.

"Thank you" the belt cracked again, as Nicky went up on her toes, crying. Only Glenn kept her from falling off the table.

"KNEEL" the tears were rolling down her cheeks, as she got on her hands and knees, her forehead resting on the table, as Glenn stroked her hair. Hearing Mark unzip himself as she felt him run his hands over her ass. This was by far the worst thing she had ever experienced and it fucking hurt, all she wanted to do was curl up into a little ball, but Glenn pushed one hand in her hair and unbuckled his jeans, letting them fall t his ankles.

"open" she welcomed Glenn into her mouth, wanting to show him how sorry she was how grateful she was they were in her life. Mark pressed his hands on her ass as she yelped, her skin so sore

"On your stomach" Mark pulled at her knees, straightening her out, and Glenn adjusted her shoulders so that she could still suck him off. Her legs spread wide, Mark was careful not to touch her inflamed skin. His mouth moved over her pussy, and she enjoyed the feel of his tongue dipping into her, then moving up, swirling around her clit teasing her as she trembled in their arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Considering the position she was in, it was the most amazing feeling she had ever had in her life, and all the better as it was being given by these two men, her body tightened around Mark's tongue, shuddering she choked back a moan, as he wrapped his big hands around the backs of her thighs and slowly wandered up, stopping short of her tortured backside, yet it still hurt, the pain was harsh. Yet a perfect orgasm was building as she reached her heights Mark slapped both hands down hard on her backside, she screamed with the pain and ecstasy. It was the most powerful orgasm she had ever had in her life, all thanks to these two dominant bosses. Her screams didn't slow Glenn as he frantically fucked her mouth, gripping the back of her neck he pushed his hips in fast and hard, hearing Mark strip as Glenn was coming to his peak, he rammed in to her soaking pussy balls deep. His body over hers as he pressed her on the desk his chest covering her back. If Glenn wasn't deep in her mouth and Mark.s weight holding her down she would have slipped right of the table. Mark nibbled on her ear,his breath hot on her skin

"Next time darlin don.t lie to us, then this would never have happened" He pulled back from her

"To be honest Nicky you don't deserve us, our cocks filling you, pleasing you" Glenn abrutly pulled out from her mouth almost coming as Mark flipped her over.

"Look at us Nicky" as they both stood in front of her hands holding their erect cocks, she watched them jerk off

"Please No, fuck me please i beg..."

"FUCK YOU NICKY WE ALMOST BEGGED LAST NIGHT AND AGAIN WHO THE MEN WERE !NEVER SHOULD WE BE MADE TO DO THAT!" Both came hard their semen splashing all over her breast and chin, she wanted to cry that should have been hers, she should have felt them deep inside her

"Go get showered you disgust me" Mark pushed her from him,

"Please I didn't mean ... let me please you both"

"TOO LATE GET YOUR ASS IN THERE AND SHOWER" Glenn roared pointing at the hidden doorway in the far corner, disappointed in both himself and Nicky, He should have loved her on the four-poster not degrading her like this. He head bowed down she went into the bathroom, she had lost them, it was no more than she deserved she had pushed them too far and it was over.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't hurt her like this look at her Mark, she is broken and that was not my intention." Sorting his clothes out he walked out of the room, he needed air, a drink and time to think

"Hold up" Turning he saw Mark now dressed, his eyes showing his hurt and disgust at himself

"Lets get some air, and a drink, Never do I want to put our little one through that again. You are right Glenn it is not us"

Hearing the door slam as the men left it was all over, to the woman left in the room, it was as if her life was over, how would she cope without them in it. She resigned to the fact she had to find another job, no way would she able to work for them, not after the words they had said, She had disgusted them, that what had hurt the most, neither came inside her because she disgusted them, they would find nice women, not a plaything, sex toy, that she was to them. She knew now what their real feelings were, and she would accept it, didn't mean she would like it. They had promised Sarah a few days, she would do her best to be happy, yet deep inside she was torn to shreds.

Slowly pulling herself together feeling as if she had no more tears to cry, she tenderly got ready, her backside was painfully sore and she would need cream for it. Checking her watch she had around 3 hours before meeting Sarah, the one rock now in her life. Opening the door she grabbed her phone and headed towards the reception, she could go over to the hotel lie down. She had to call Sara and Mags thank them for the gifts, tears still in her eyes she kept her head down as she crossed the road to their suite. Taking the lift up she was grateful she had the key on her, opening the door, she smelled the beautiful pine aroma, a fir tree had been put up in the main room, next to the window. It looked bright glowing in the setting sunlight, the lights twinkling of the branches, lighting the open fire, she order a large hot chocolate from room service. Waiting she sat on the soft rocking chair, managing somehow to settle without hurting herself too much. Locating her phone she noticed a text from Sarah.

"having a great time mummy love youxxxxx" well at least someone loved her she thought. dialing a number she waited for it to connect

"Hello"

"Hi Sara, it's Nicky I just wanted to thank you for the beautiful gifts you and Mags got for Sarah"

"Hi Nicky love, just hold on let me put you on loud-speaker, Mags is here too"

"Hi Mags"

"Hi honey so glad Sarah loved the gifts sorry we couldn't be there, but we thought it best the guys spoke to you themselves"

"Yes they told me you are both getting divorces I am so sorry, is there no way you could get back together?"

"No" they both confirmed

"But Sara you love Mark so much and you love Glenn too Mags, and I know those two love you"

"Honey has Glenn actually talked to you about why we are divorcing?" both women were now realising that their stupid dumb husbands had not told this wonderful women how much they loved, cared and wanted her.

"Yeah he said it was because they were on the road, you both wanted different things and it was putting strain on your marriage"

"I am going to fucking kill those two' is that what they both told you the stubborn assholes"

Nicky pulled the phone from her ear never had she heard Mags say such language

"Mags , Sara what the hell is going on?"

"Nicky love, Mags has gone to calm down a moment, Honestly we could swing for them both, Nicky are you ok sweetheart they haven't upset you have they. You don't sound so good"

"No ...I am fine...I Oh god Sara"

"What has that bastard done to you? I told him to confess his love for you gently that you would be in shock when he did, I told him that you had no damn idea they were both head over heels deeply in love with you"

"WHAT?"

"They haven't told you have they? The chicken shits, Mags get your keys we are heading the to ski lodge"

"No' no wait back up a little are you telling me the reason Mark and you are getting divorced is because he is in love with me?"

"yes honey and to be honest I couldn't ask for a more wonderful woman to take him"

"But"

"Nicky our marriage has been over for a while, we just stuck together for friendship, nothing more, that man misses you each time he came home, talked about you all the time. So I told him to go get you"

"But"

"No buts sweetheart, you make him happy and he better do a damn good job of making you happy too, and Sarah. We will always be here for you both. Mags is the same honey, Glenn loves you too, Now the question is Nicky how do you feel about our husbands?"

She was completely and utterly knocked for six, the two men, her bosses, the men she loved so much, were divorcing their wives, because they wanted her and loved her. Their wives were happy about this, and backed her all the way, now wouldn't anyone find this all strange because she did. Yet she knew neither woman would lie to her, smiling she felt the tears run down her face, they loved her, feeling a warmth inside her start to build she knew that her heart was healing.

"I think I have some asses to kick"

"You go for it girl bring those bastards to their knees, I don't know what they have done to upset you, but you get them back. Only you honey can hurt them just remember you hold their heart sin your hand. Look after them sweetheart"

"Thank you Sara thank you Mags I will look after them I love them so much"

Honey that was all we needed to hear"

Hanging up she felt so much happier, lighter and free knowing they both loved her. opening the door to the waiter she would drink her hot chocolate, get a long hot bath, ease her backside and dress in the sexiest outfit she could find, both men were going to suffer her wrath, treating her like they had when all the time she already had their love..


	14. Chapter 14

"When we find her, it's over this shit she has us doing is over done Mark. Mark are you listening to me?"

"Glenn when I find her i am tanning her ass"

"No you are not did you see the fucking damage we did, who would do that to someone they love"

"yeah well she doesn't know we love her yet but by tonight she will"

"I wonder were the hell she is?'

They had a quick drink at the bar to sort their heads out, then they would go back and look after her, both were shocked that she was no longer in the room, and no one in reception had seen her go past either. So where was she?

Nicky felt so much better she had used some of the cream that Glenn and Mark used often in the ring, it sure eased the pain. Nipping into the shop near the bar she found a beautiful black top off the shoulders, with silver zip going all the way down her front, no way would she need a bra with this little tight number, teaming it with leather pants and heels, She locked at herself in the mirror, oh yeah those tough shits were going to be on their knees by the end of the night. Her long hair curled down her back, her make up soft, well boys this will blow you away.

She knew exactly what Mark and Glenn would like and the result was the hot little number she wore. It was around 7-00ish so she knew there was plenty of time for a quick drink on her own, let them find her when she was good and ready. Heading back to the lodge she smiled to herself at the attention she was getting, oh they sure wouldn't like that, well tough.

Walking back into the lodge both men looked through the various Christmas stalls, and cafe's even tried the little cove she had sat in before, no luck. Heading into the bar nearest to them, both were stopped in their tracks. Was that their little one sat with two men talking to her, no way

"Fuck is that our little one, she is fucking gorgeous, that outfit is..."

"I know Glenn she outshines every damn women in this place"

Walking towards her table, the anger showing in their faces, due again to the jealousy they both had. Mark finally came to a conclusion she didn't even know how beautiful, gorgeous and sexy she was.

"She has no damn idea does she Glenn?"

"What?"

"Look at her, she has no idea how beautiful she is, how sexy, hot she is, we should have told her, shown her like you said our love for her."

"Let's get over there and get our baby"

Nicky had talked to the two men for around ten minutes, when she saw or rather felt the men enter the bar. The atmosphere had changed, she was fully aware of women stopping and staring, which didn't surprise her, they were drop dead gorgeous, and they could have any women they wanted in the bar,in fact two had already tried to get their attention. She watched from the corner of her eye, to see what they did, the two women were right in their league, blonde beautiful, slim and tall. She almost fell from her seat, when they ignored both women and headed her way, oh they were so annoyed, well so was she. Turning away from them she concentrated on what Will and Pete were saying,

doing her best to ignore the approaching storm, heading her way in the shape of her bosses, her lovers and her men.

"Hi darlin we have looked for you everywhere" slowly lifting her eyes up to them she swirled her wine in the glass, attempting her best at looking bored

"Really, well guess you found me Mark"

"Nicky!"

"What?" she turned her eyes now onto Glenn, yeah they were more than ready to take her to hand she could see it in his eyes, his face a mask of pure anger well no more, her ass had enough, so had her body, she would push them till they confessed, then and only then would she share her body with them in love.

"Don't try us"

"Why going to spank my ass again, going to hurt me, well you know what fuck you both"

"Right we are getting out of here now Nicky!" Mark reached for her arm doing his best to not make a scene

"I really don't think Nicky wishes to leave with you, now please take your hands away from her" Will stood up for her even though he would never stand a chance against either man.

"or what boy?"

"Mark let me go"

"No if you value your job get your ass off that seat and out of this bar"

"Value my job? Who the hell do you think you are, listen mister you may be my boss but Vince pays my fucking wages. Now go the pair of you, this is my time and I am going to enjoy it before i collect Sarah"

"You will regret this darlin" Mark was furious, how dare she treat them like this, who the hell did she think she was

"I really don't think I will"

"Nicky listen to him baby come on let's get out of here"

"No Glenn I will leave when I am ready your threats no longer frighten me, wanna know why?"

"I am sure you are going to enlighten us" the smile came across her face, yet never met her eyes, she was still annoyed with them as they stood there staring her down, arms folded wondering what the hell she had on them

"I talked with Sara and Mags today, very interesting conversation"

"Fuck" was the only thing Mark could say

"Shit" came out from Glenn's

"My thoughts exactly, goodbye " turning her back on them both she knew she had them by the balls and she was going to squeeze hard before she released them very hard indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

Both knew she had them by the balls didn't mean they would play fair, heading towards the bar they found the two women that had noticed them before, stopping at the table they sat down

"Well hello beautiful can we buy you a drink?" Nicky was fuming, well if they wanted to play it that way let them. she knew they were making her jealous, she had no reason now to be, both Sara and Mags had ensured that. Checking her watch it was close to the time she had agreed to meet Sarah. Saying bye to the Liam and Pete, she walked past her bosses head held high, but she couldn't resist pre-warning the women after all it wouldn't be fair if she didn't now would it.

Mark and Glenn watched her walk by, then turn around slowly, she headed back . to them ,her beautiful face lit up with a gorgeous smile, oh she had something up her sleeve, both leaned back in their chairs and waited.

"Oh excuse me I hope you don't mind me interrupting, but their wives called and they want them home" that certainly wasn't the words they expected and the slaps they both got from the women werent the results they ha d hoped to achieve.

"WIVES YOU BASTARDS" both women departed the bar quickly, as Nicky headed to find Sarah laughing to herself, serves them right

"You do realise you are getting mouthy with your dom's?" fuck how did they catch up with her so quick, Glenn had his hand on her arm tugging her to face them..

"And if I am so what"

"Want to repeat that ?" Mark moved closer, his anger flaring immediately

"I said so what if..."

Mark slapped her ass

"There is a difference between being assertive and talking to much Nicky do not make me gag you"

"Yeah right"

"Keep it up and I will find something guaranteed to keep you quiet" Nicky's eyes glanced down to his cock and back up. Come on baby he thought, we may love you but rudeness we would never accept.

""Yeah sure in front of all these people," His face came up close to hers

"Yes in front of all these people. Now do as you are told"

"Ha go try your threats on someone else Mark. Glenn get your damn hand off me"

"We did try someone else think you fucked that up by mentioning our wives" Glenn replied as he removed his hand, not before he caressed her back down over her ass which hurt from Mark.s hand, she actually flinched.

"What i couldn't allow those poor women to be taken in by two married men now could I? After all i wouldn't be able to live with myself as you are both very much taken"

"Yeah don't we know it, by a 5ft little bitch" Mark mumbled, wondering how it had come to this again, them being the bad guys wanting no needing to punish her.

"Well if you don't like it, what do you mean by a 5ft bitch"

"Come on Nicky I am damn sure our wives told you the real reason we are divorcing them"

"Mags told me something Glenn but I personally do not believe her, Sara told me the same thing about you Mark again I find it hard to believe, Anyway enough of this shit Sarah is coming over"

"This ain't over darlin not ba a long shot"

"It is" Mark pulled her tightly to his body his mouth close to her ear

"It is not over not by a long shot, when Sarah has gone to bed, you are getting the worse..." Nicky cut him off gently slapping his face as if to pacify him,

"Oh please Mark don't punish me" she laughed as she walked off, for whatever reason she felt cherished when they were hurting her a little, or a lot. Mark nodded to Glenn he shook his head in despair hadn't they just agreed no more of that and she had to spoil it didn't waste any time in pulling Nicky to him his mouth at her ear, his teeth nipped her lobe his tongue flicking out to taste her, feeling her move back into his hardening body, he thrust his aching cock at her

"Be grateful we have an audience if I allowed Mark to do what he wants you would be bent over that table in the middle of the room, yes i can see you know which one, he wants to let everyone see you being punished"

"Well guess he doesn't get what he wants" trying to escape his hold she was shocked to see Mark appear in front of her his hand going to his belt, her eyes widen surely he wasn't

"Mummy"

"Guess Sarah saved you for now" She almost passed out with relief the thought of a public ass beating terrified her, she could see now Mark would have gone through with it, if Sarah had not arrived

"Hi darling did you have a good time"  
"i sure did, I know we have a few days off thanks to dad, Well Megan's staying at the lodge tonight can I stay with her please mummy, Gavin said he would drop me off on their way to school" Nicky so wanted to say no, she even wondered if the men had planned this, as Megan and her parents came over

"Hi Nicky is that ok with you, Megan would love to have a friend stay the night, and we would love to have Sarah" Claire confirmed

"I ...No why doesn't Megan come and stay the night with us"

"No Nicky we have to go through work tonight and it wouldn't be fair on either girl, so yes of course she can stay with Megan, Glenn will go get her overnight bag. Megan honey would you like to go with Sarah" again he had taken charge it was as if god had played right into their hands, neither men could resist the evil smirk that crossed their faces.

"Guess we get to hear you scream tonight darlin" Mark mumbled as he turned to Gavin and Claire to sort out the time in the mornings.


	16. Chapter 16

Nicky knew she was in shit, as they marched her back from the hotel after saying goodbye to Sarah and hugs. The men had instructed her she was to have a drink with them, after all they didn't have Sarah with them and the night was still young, both wanted to show her off, she was beautiful and even though they were pissed at her, didn't dim her beauty, or their lust for her.

"Well Nicky let's go back to the bar those guys may still be there, then we can have some fun"

"Please Glenn, it was only a joke"

"Sure Nicky" he sneered in her face. his hand gripping her arm tighter than normal, she had upset him, hurt them both with her ways. But they had lied to her, treated her... ... exactly how she wanted them too. Following them in she just hoped the women and men had left, scouting the bar she breathed a sigh of relief god was on her side tonight.

"Pity they aren't here darlin how I would have loved to see their faces when we discipline you and lay claim to your body" her face lost all colour, he couldn't, no that would be humiliating, whilst she knew full well how much of a temper he could have, she had seen it often at work, Mark would never, his hand went to his belt again. The thought of having a public display of ownership was not what she wanted, in private she would allow them to do what they damn well pleased, but no not here not where all could see. It wasn't right, both men could see they had made their disgust clear to her, for now

"For now you have a reprieve you may think you have the upper hand Nicky, and I stress think. Do not try my patience anymore tonight. Is that clear" she nodded her head words unable to form at the moment, suddenly her head was pulled back hard as lips slammed on hers. He may not have punished her in public but he had no problem showing all, who watched, his authority over her. The brutality of the kiss shocked her, hurt her tender lips, he was cruel and mean when like this, How she wanted him soft and caring, so she could tell him how much she loved him, loved them both. Mark abruptly ended the kiss almost throwing her into Glenn's arms as he walked out

"Where...?" was all Nicky got out before Glenn slammed his lips to hers, people in the bar had watched it all, she normally didn't give a damn what people thought but this was humiliation at its worse for her, as Glenn ended the kiss just as quick, Dropping her as he followed Mark out, looking around her, she saw the bar watching her, raising to her feet, she wished now they had spanked her, it would have been better than what the had subjected her to. Walking out head held high, hearing the odd word of Tart, slut, how could she, two men. Her face red, she exited the bar, scared and confused where did they stand now.

"Mark wait up" Glenn rushed after him as he crossed the road back to the hotel, anger running through his veins, he couldn't believe what he had done, how close he was to taking his fucking belt off and spanking her ass. Hearing his name being called he waited for Glenn to catch up

"What? where's Nicky?"

"Left her behind, she knows where she stands with us both"

"Fuck"

"What Mark she pushed, you were going to kick her ass, which I must admit was kinda hot, but even I wouldn't have agreed to that."

"Where is she?"

"I am here" both men turned to her, surprised after what they had done she would even considered searching them out

"YOu both humiliated me in that bar, I had to walk out with some dreadful words being called me. Why would you do that? What we did was private, not for public show. I thought what Mags and Sara said wasn.t true, HOw could you do that to someone you love. I fucked up god do I know, so get your punishment over and let me go"

"What ?"

"YOU FUCKING DEAF MARK GET YOUR FUCKING PUNISHMENT OVER AND LET ME FUCKING GO"

"Fine!" grabbing her arm he dragged her through the hotel reception into the lift throwing her against the far side. Both men were breathing heavily, anger would lead them tonight.

"That hurt"

"Good cos that ain't nothing to what we are going to do"

"Just get it over then I can leave, be nothing but boss and employee" Mark had had enough of her damn lip, slamming her face into the mirror on the far wall of the lift his lips at her ear, asserting his dominance over her.

"By the time we have finished with you darlin you won't be walking for a while" hearing the lift doors open he almost threw her across the hall into the suite. Even though she was scared a unexpcted shot of excitement went through her leaving her trembling. She wanted this, no needed this as her eyes went to the belt that had been around Mark's waist , was now dangling loosely from his hand

"Bent the bitch over Glenn rip those pants from her"

"You will not be ripping them i like these pants, I accept I have to be punished, but there is no need to rip my fucking clothes from me" How they admired her stance, her acceptance of a situation that neither wanted, that had escalated so far out of their control, neither could pull it back yet..

Nicky quickly stripped then bent over, as Glenn held her down she heard the belt swish in the air as she waited for the blow. Her whole body tensed as the first hit landed hard, she squirmed as she was being held in the submissive position by Glenn. How wrong it was to be turned on, yet as Mark continued with the spanking she was getting wetter, and she knew damn well they could she how aroused she was.

"Count Nicky"

"One"

"Oh no Nicky I said FUCKING COUNT AND BE GRATEFUL FOR WHAT I AM GIVING YOU"

"One thank you"

"No Nicky you forgot who to thank" Glenn almost growled in her ear, how she wanted to protest tell them to go to hell, that it was so unfair to say thank you for something she never really wanted, through gritted teeth she mumbled her thanks

"lOUDER"

'ONE THANK YOU MY CALAWAY"

"Now that is better, more feeling next one"

"Yes Mr Calaway"

The belt was raised again and a moment later landed in the same spot as the first one, he knew she was hurting when she thanked him,. He could see the hurt in Glenn's eyes as he delivered the next blow, she kicked out on reflex catching Mark hard in the leg

"Are you ok?" Glenn asked

"I'm ok" she replied glad that he cared

"Not you Mark are you ok?"

"No Glenn I seem to have a problem and it needs sorting, we have a problem I should say, that as a sub Nicky is just not being disciplined enough and is forgetting her place. Now tearing her ass up will reminded her we are in charge, but I am wondering how we can make sure she never steps out of line again. What do you suggest Glenn?"  
Rough hands grabbed her tighter to restrain her, unable to turn at all she was held at Mark's mercy

"Ah that.s better since I cannot remember what number we are at lets start from the beginning" Fuck she almost screamed as Mark hit her again on the same spot, as she squealed and tried to wiggle managing to mumble out her thanks

"Ok Last one prepare yourself " Nicky braced herself and when his belt connected with her raw skin it drove all the air out of her lungs as tears fell from her face.

"Thank you Mr Calaway"

"Let her up Glenn"

Nicky couldn't move as she panted trying to get herself back into the now. Casting a quick glance up at both men they were hard and ready, their cocks straining at the zips. How she wanted them inside her, Mark's hand touched between her legs as she trembled

"Did that get your pussy all wet?" he asked slipping two fingers int her, making her gasp

, as she leaned into his body

"Yes"

"Is it Glenn and I that make you wet or the men at the bar?"

"You do " she spoke softly as she looked up at him, sucking the edge of her upper lip into her mouth

"Maybe we believe you maybe we don't"


End file.
